Look-Alike Face Models/Men - 2016
Logan Mills/TJ Logan Mills.jpg TJ.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch01 - Azura's Attendant.png Logan Mills * Logan Mills * Waiter 2 (RCD) * Male Wedding Guest 1 (TH:M) * Stranger (WT) TJ * TJ * Justin Morgenstern Miscellaneous * Azura's Attendant John Tull * John Tull * Hustler (BP) Gavin Routh * Gavin Routh * Antoine Pierce * Bar Patron (RCD) Donnie Brine Donnie Brine.jpg Andre.png * Donnie Brine * Andre * Mike Otis Khouri/Pilot Otis.jpg MWBk1Ch14 - Pilot.png Need to go somewhere in a plane, well, meet the pilot. You only have to meet him once, because they all look the same. And that's not all. In addition to piloting planes, he also acts as a chauffeur. Otis Khouri * Otis Khouri * Heckler * Gambler * Gambler * Stefan Pilot * Pilot (MW) * Driver (RoE) * Pilot (PM) Reza Fassihi Reza Fassihi.jpg Cyrus.png * Reza Fassihi * Cyrus Fabian * Man (TRR) Ryan Summers/Chaz Ryan Summers.jpg Chaz.jpg Evan.jpg Dad.png * Ryan Summers * Scott * Evan Chaz * Chaz * Officer Halverson Ninja / SWAT Team MWCh03 Ninja.PNG MWBk1Ch14 - Swat Officer 1.png MWBk1Ch14 - Swat Officer 2.png MWBk1Ch14 SWAT Officer 3.jpg BBBk2Ch04_Guard.png Whenever trouble needs the big guns pulled in, SWAT makes an appearance and they must be clones, because all three of them have the same face under their masks. Ninja * Ninja * Cocky Ninja * Drake Serpico SWAT Team / Guard * Swat Officers * Guard (1) Joaquin/Jaime Brooks/Martin Joaquin.jpg Jamie Brooks.jpg Martin.jpg Right from the very start a face model was reused. You will never encounter both of them in the same playthrough, but Most Wanted, Book 1 had two guys who looked exactly the same with different names and personalities. Since then we've gotten more than a few copies of this guy and both Jamie Brooks and Martin are the same face model with a makeover. Joaquin * Joaquin * Jimmy * Jimmy * Thief (BB) Jamie Brooks * Jamie Brooks * Manager (TRR) * Boss (RoE) * Frank * Reed's Coworker (BP) Martin * Martin * Alec Burdock * Street Racer (TH:M) Chad Chad.jpg T-Rax.jpg Brock.jpg * Chad * T-Rax * Brock Sullivan Todd Todd.jpg MWCh06 Centurion Biker.PNG LovehacksElvisImpersonator.jpg Todd is the stereotypical dude bro and he gets to work in the Choices universe playing one. If you take one of Sam's flashback scenes, she tells you about some bikers she had some trouble with who have become very familiar to us including one who looks like Todd with some facial hair added. One of them appears to spend some time moonlighting as an Elvis impersonator. His name is Greg. Todd * Todd * Stranger (LH) * Crew (TF) * Random Guy (RoE) * Bro (RCD) * Frat Boy Centurion Biker 1 * Centurion Biker 1 * Gerbil * ??? (RoE) * Tater Tot * Grizzly Miscellaneous * Greg, the Elvis Impersonator Jamal Grady Jamal Grady.jpg Ray.jpg * Jamal Grady * Ray * Vaughn Centurion Biker 2 * Centurion Biker 2 * Red * Bouncer (PM) * Soldier (BB) Randal Grimes The head of the Centurians gets around. He seems to be in charge of a lot of groups. * Randall Grimes * Bouncer (RoE) * Bikers (Bartender) (LH) * Spud * Panda * Bartender (RCD) Trystan Blake * Trystan Blake * Actor * Villager 2 * Boatman * Shopkeeper 2 Tevan Drammir Prince Tevan.jpg Francesco.png * Tevan Drammir * Francesco * Paolo * Alexei Monk * Monk * Amethu * Ferryman Bartel Gremley Bartel Gremley.jpg BannerWestbrook.png THMCh04 - Guard 1.jpg * Bartel Gremley * Banner Westbrook * Prison Guard (TH:M) Will Jackson/Seth Will Jackson.jpg Seth.jpg TRMCh02 - Guard.jpg Will Jackson * Will Jackson * Soldier (BB) * Guard (TRM) Seth * Seth * Cid * Boone Crawford Raydan Lykel Raydan Lykel.jpg Bastien.jpg Vasco.jpg * Raydan Lykel * Bastien * Vasco George Ashton George Ashton.jpg Coach Burke.png * George Ashton * Ricky Burke * Male Wedding Guest (2) * Bartender (BP) Russell Thibbs Russell Thibbs.JPG RODCh04 Other Male Detective.png Like some of the other face models in here, when the face model for Russell Thibbs was used again, he got a new set of clothes. He also got a slight nose job, but everything else from his lips to his eyes and eyebrows to his hairline is identical. * Russell Thibbs * Detective Foley * Walter Announcer/David Danforth TFMB Announcer.png David Danforth.jpg A waiter looking like Daniel has appeared in so many books that people have gotten to reference all such characters as being like Daniel the Waiter, but before there was Daniel, there literally was a waiter in the same book who waited on the main character and one of her beaux. And before that, he was an announcer in James: Masquerade Ball. Looks like this guy really gets around. Either that or he's a clone. We leave you to decide. * Announcer * Waiter * Daniel * Waiter (LH) * Bartender (LH) * Waiter (TF) * Maitre D' (PM) * Vendor * Mathieu David Danforth * David Danforth * Waiter (TE) Anton Luno * Anton Luno * Villager Carter * Carter * Bartender Dinesh Signh Dinesh.jpg Tariq.png * Dinesh Singh * Tariq * Mike Shane Shane has a tendency to be a bit of a jerk and so does everyone who looks like him. * Shane * Chet * Frat Guy (OH) Crewmember He's not seen as much as some of these characters, but he has made more than one appearance as different characters. * Crewmember * Front Desk Clerk (LH) * Hotel Employee 1 Captain John Captain.jpg Felix.jpg Alejandro.png * Captain John * Felix * Alejandro * Lancelin St. Claire Hunter Hunter.jpg Neville.png PMCh09 Guard 2.png Hunter from LoveHacks shaved his hair and became a guard in THM. Didn't seem to work so he sometimes works as driver in AME2. * Hunter Neville Vancoeur Neville.png PMCh09 Guard 2.png * Neville Vancoeur * Neil Bossington-Lane Eros Guard * Eros Guard * Guard (TJ) * Guard (TH:M) * Driver (AME) * Gangster (RoD) * Bouncer (PtR) * Sergey * Pack Bouncer (NB) * Stage Manager (Platinum) Aiden * Aiden * Spacey Guy * Male Fan * Hula Dancer Category:Groups Category:Character Models